


The Dragon And The Kitten

by Xing666



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xing666/pseuds/Xing666
Summary: Soulmate mark are rare. Asami Ryuichi was not expecting his soulmate to throw himself at him. His soulmate mark has them chasing each other in circles.





	The Dragon And The Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I am a live. please read and review.

Having a soulmate mark was incredibly rare, but if you had one you would always find your soulmate. The mark represents your relationship with them. Anyone with one was considered luck good and sent by the gods. Asami Ryuichi was one of these lucky few. Ever since he learned the meaning of the mark on his arm when he was five he has been looking his kitten. His soulmate mark, located around his upper left arm, was of a dragon chasing a kitten in a circle, but you looked closely you could see that the kitten was also chasing the dragon. Everyone who saw it thought that it meant they would never find each other, going in circle around each other. Asami did not care what they thought his soulmate mark meant, he was going to find his kitten.

But he didn't, no his kitten found him. He was on his way back from some business (the not quite legal kind) , with his two closest friends (most trusted subordinates), Kirishima Kei (18), Suoh Kazumi (19), when the five year old throw himself at him. The seventeen year old was surprised, but did not show it. The boy tried to drag him away. Instead of moving with him he lifted the boy eye level and asked, “Who are you and what do you think your doing?”

The boy answer, “Akihito, and being held three feet in the air by the back of my shirt by you.”

Asami laughed, “And what were you being before I pick you up, Akihito?”

“I was trying to pull you somewhere private.”

“Why?”

“To show you something.”

“And what would that be?”

“Not here. I'll show in private.” Akihito eyed Kirishima and Suoh.

“Those two are my most trusted friends. Whatever it is that you have to show me they can see.”

Akihito thought a bit before nodding and slipping out of his shirt. Before any of them moved Akihito showed his left arm to Asami. They were all shock to that Asami soulmate was only five.

“Okay, Akihito put your shirt back on and lead the way to your house.”

…............

Akihito told them how to get his house because Asami carried him the whole time (after he put his shirt back on). They had stopped for ice cream on the way because Akihito asked if he could have some when they passed an ice cream stand.

“My house is the green one on the right.” Akihito said after they turned on to his street. When they got there, Akihito's mother greeted them. “Mommy!”

“Thank you.” she bowed thanking the teenagers who brought Akihito back. She reached for Akihito, Asami force himself handed the boy over. He would be back in his arms soon. Akihito nearly asleep. Akihito's mother enter her house and was about close the door

“We need to speak, madam.” Asami stepped in to the house. Before she could protest the teen, Akihito chimed. “I found him, Mommy, my soulmate and he bought me ice cream!”

“Is that so? Good.” She carried Akihito to his room and put him on his bed. She headed back to her living room to speak with the teens.

….............

Meanwhile:

Asami and his men looked around and saw box as if they were moving, nothing was plugged in. They sat on the couch in the living room.

…..............

After returning she asked to see Asami's soulmate mark. He showed her. “Will you be able to care for him? As I'm sure you can tell we're moving. I'm moving in with my father in Hiroshima. But Akihito, he needs to be with you.” After finding each other soulmates must stay near each other. They must be able to stay with each other daily for the first year. If not, the one that the other will suffer terrible pain

“Easily, madam. Akihito will never want for anything. And ee have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Asami Ryuichi.”

“Takaba Yuki. Let's wake Akihito and let him know.”

…................

Akihito was not happy about moving with his grandfather. The man hated him for some unknown reason. So when he woke up he started unpacking again. He figure that if he wasn't packed they wouldn't move. (If I did this my staff would've been left behind) He finished unpacking about half his thing before mom came back.

“Sweetheart, not again.” She said from the doorway. “Asami-kun could explain it to him, well I repack his thing again?” Asami nodded and she went to pack, well he went Akihito.

“Akihito,” Asami said as moved Akihito into his arms. “You don't want to live with your grandfather.” Akihito nodded. “Would you like to live with me?”

“Can I really, Ichi?” Akihito questioned using the nickname he gave Asami, after failing to pronounce the first syllable properly.

“Of course Kitten, but it will be just you. Your Mommy can't come.”

“Will I be able to see her?”

“Yes, but not as often as she be living with your grandfather.”

“Mkay.”

“Akihito pack you needs, you'll be moving in with him immediately.”

“Mkay.” Asami let going of him so he could pack. He grabbed Pjs, underwear, soaks put them in a bag. Then he grabbed a stuffed bunny, and left the room.

“He's getting things from the bathroom. May I have your contacted information? I leave tomorrow.”

Asami moved to Yuki and handed her a business card. “Can reach me here if you need anything. I'll have someone bring the paperwork need for Akihito tonight, with my address.”

“I will have Akihito's important documents ready. This person is trustworthy, right?”

“Yes. You can also gave him the bill, for shipping Akihito's things to my home.” She nodded. Akihito reenter just after the finish their talk. “Akihito, do you have have everything you need?” Asami asked well walking to Akihito to pick him up again. (Asami really likes the feel of his soulmate in his arms.) Akihito hmmed and leaned on Asami's shoulder. “Have a nice day, Takaba-san. I will be taking Akihito home now.” He left, followed by Suoh and Kirishima, who grabbed Akihito's bag.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lost and Found not forgotten, or Let your hair down, kitten. just no ideas for what to doing the next chapter. LAF- Ryuuta's first day, any ideas? LYHDK- no idea. And anything you want to happen here?


End file.
